


黑我

by brownsugarnoice



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownsugarnoice/pseuds/brownsugarnoice





	黑我

沙雕段子体  
设定是弟弟已经成年

 

岳明辉他们公司在微博上转发抽奖，送一年新产品的试用权。  
李振洋积极转发：黑我  
凭着多年的吃鸡情谊，他中奖了。

隔天打开门，李英超眨着大眼睛站在门口：李振洋同志，你是不是在微博上抽中了最新款的人工智能？  
李振洋欢欢喜喜的迎接新朋友进门，亲切套近乎称其小弟，以为可以过上衣食无忧的奢华人生。  
可惜这人工智能和电视里的好像差的有点多。

洋：小弟，做个饭。  
超：我不会做饭。  
洋：那给洋哥来捶捶背。  
超：我不会捶背。  
洋：你这个人工智能很一般啊。  
超：你得教我，给我输入原始数据。  
于是李振洋给新来的小弟弟按了一晚上的摩，任劳任怨可歌可泣。  
洋：好像哪里不对？

两个一米八加的汉子最终还是点了外卖。  
洋：你怎么回事，怎么还能跟我抢肉吃？  
超：新产品，追求逼真。  
洋：我看电影里，机器人都吃机油和钉子。  
超：我比较厉害，吃糖就好。  
洋：哪种糖?  
超：随便哪种都行，德芙大白兔徐福记，我不挑的。  
洋：小兔崽子，净拣贵的说。

半夜李振洋洗好了澡，发现李英超大喇喇地摊在床上，像一个大字。  
洋：你不会也要睡觉吧？  
超：我不休眠怎么充电？  
洋：我家就一张床。  
超：emmmm……不然你跟铁牛玉芬挤挤？  
李振洋忍无可忍，跳上床把李英超按在身下教训。  
超：我明天就让岳明辉给你寄《人工智能保护法》。  
洋：这是爱的教育。  
超：……这是心的奉献？  
洋：……你是不是读取到了什么东拼西凑的百度词条？

李振洋第二天下班回来，在沙发上摊了好久，才看到李英超蹦着从外面回来。  
洋：去哪溜达了？  
超：上其他朋友家串门，人还送我一音箱。  
洋：还能往家里带东西，这倒霉孩子。  
超：那必须，我是我们这一批人缘最好的崽。  
洋：你们那批都长你这样？  
超：？  
李振洋左右搓了把李英超的脸，还挺软的。  
洋：可惜是个机器人。

洋：给你买了羽绒被和折叠床，以后不要抱着我睡觉了。  
超：不行，抱过一次了，强行切换到独立休眠的模式，内置的程序会错乱的。  
洋：你可以……  
超：会爆炸的。  
洋：你狠。

几个星期后，李振洋带着李英超去看电影。  
男主角克服了万难，穿过战火，对女主角说了句i love you；女主角破涕为笑，在雨中向男主跑去。李振洋咬着拳头哭成一团。  
超：洋哥，你很难过吗？  
洋：我没哭，你别拽着我。  
超：I love you，洋哥。我这样说你会开心一点吗？  
洋：（愣住）……不许出去给人乱说这句话！

情人节当晚，李振洋看了看空空如也的微信消息栏，这才发觉因为李英超的原因，自己已经好久没有光顾楼下的酒吧了。  
洋：李英超，我跟你说，洋哥从年初开始，就在许愿今年能找到个男朋友，现在全泡汤了。你说，我今年的运气是不是都用来抽到你了？  
超：知足吧你，我可是光军科技的SSR。  
洋：诶，游戏停一下。  
超：（放下手柄回头）干嘛啊？  
洋：你不得补偿一下我啊？  
超：……那我大发慈悲，补给你一个男朋友吧。  
说着小朋友轻轻侧过身子，亲了亲李振洋的脸。  
李振洋镇定自若，内心暗爽，心说：这么好骗，这小鸡子还是不够智能。

翌日，李振洋给岳明辉发微信。  
洋：你们那新产品，挺人性化的。  
岳：那必须的，我们公司重点研究项目。  
洋：苟富贵，勿相忘。

确定关系之后，李振洋便放开胆子教他些七七八八。常常是下班刚进门，就被扑过来的小弟按在门上吻到没气。  
洋：李英超，你这几个月懂得挺多的啊？刚来我家的时候明明还像张白纸，现在怎么上房揭瓦的。  
超：我后台查一查，不就什么都学会了。又不像你们，学什么东西跟ie浏览器似得。  
洋：哟，我们光军科技的尖端产品，还知道自己偷偷补课？为了什么啊？  
超：某个老流氓还好意思问？

这对毫无血缘的小情侣每天被爱情蒙住五感，丝毫感觉不到时间的流逝。眼看一年的大限就要到了。李振洋深夜里在被窝里左右扑腾不得安宁，看着身边睡得香甜的李英超，感叹着小机器人心真宽。思来想去还是拿着手机，溜到阳台去给岳明辉挂了个电话。  
洋：老岳，我跟你商量个事儿。  
岳：说吧，借多少？  
洋：不是这个事儿。我想继租你们那产品。  
岳：哎，洋洋你别觉得我不仗义，老实跟你说了吧，那试用批本来也是些水货，打广告用的。说是要回收检测，其实一年下来也该坏得七七八八了。  
洋：那我送回去，你能给他修好不？  
岳：不是，真没必要，这一来一回的邮费都差不多了。你要是喜欢，我给你换个新的，不收你钱。跟废品倔着干什么呀？  
洋：……老岳，我们大几年兄弟了，我就不瞒你了。我俩好了。  
岳：……啊？？？  
洋：我知道你理工科出来的，觉得机器和人还是有点儿差距的。但既然你们做的是人工智能，就应该有这个心理准备。更何况你们这产品还确实挺智能的……  
岳：不是，我没明白？  
洋：就日久生情呗，我也是没控制住。  
岳：（沉默30s）  
洋洋……我没别的意思，就是有点诧异。  
你怎么跟一音箱都能……  
洋：……等等，什么音箱？  
岳：就你抽中那个，全名叫，情人节限定玫瑰金智能AI音箱。  
洋：那这个是……？  
［李英超李振洋亲密合照.jpg］  
岳：（沉默1min）  
你大爷的李振洋，这是我叫去给你送货的表弟！

 

后记：  
小鹅：［计划通.gif］


End file.
